Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for separating a touch screen and a display screen.
Description of the Related Art
In an existing touch screen, a sealant or and a surface glue is attached onto surfaces of a liquid crystal screen. In view of a certain defective rate present in attached touch panel (TP for short) products, it is required to disassembly the touch screen so that it is separated from a display screen, thereby enabling an effective reworking.
For a touch screen of a type attached at its periphery by a sealant, as shown in FIG. 1, generally, a baking gun is used to separate a touch screen 1 and a display screen 2, chemical property of liquid crystal at edges of the display screen 2 would be easily deteriorated due to a high temperature provided by the baking gun 3, and a uniform heating cannot be easily achieved, thus the touch screen 1 and/or the display screen 2 would be easily broken when a knife 4 is moving between the touch screen 1 and the display screen 2 to separate the touch screen 1 from the display screen 2. Such a separating method is substantially non-feasible for a touch screen attached by using the surface glue.